Matchmaking Doctor
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: The walls of the universe opened and sent the TARDIS through the gap for the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River to solve a troubling ordeal. TeniiRose, AmyRory, 11River. Sorry no Rory deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Matchmaking Doctor**

It was just another day in the TARDIS as the Doctor pulled on the various knobs and switches on the console.

Amy and Rory were sitting down, waiting for the TARDIS to land in yet another adventure.

However, the TARDIS began to jerk violently, more violently than she ever did before.

"Old girl?" The Doctor asked, stroking the console lovingly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed, falling into Rory's chest.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Amy looked up at the Doctor, her face demanding an explanation. He didn't turn to look at her. He continued trying to calm the TARDIS when she suddenly crashed landed. Amy and Rory fell to the floor, while the Doctor held on to a lever to keep himself from falling.

A door in the back of the TARDIS opened suddenly. River emerged from it, looking absolutely livid.

"River!" The Doctor yelled. He let go of the lever and brought himself to his feet.

"Hello, sweetie," she said, glancing over at Amy and Rory, who were still on the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you check the TARDIS for stowaways?" She asked, winking at him. "What happened?"

"Crash landed," Amy said at once. "I don't think he's been taking good care of her lately."

"Oi! I take good care of her, Pond!" The Doctor snapped. "Come on; let's go check out where we're are."

Amy jumped to her feet, running to the TARDIS doors before the Doctor could get there. She pulled them open and stepped outside. She looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"We're in London!"

"London?" Rory asked, stepping out behind the Doctor and River. "Then why was it so bumpy? I mean, it's never this bad."

"Well, maybe something's wrong with the engine," Amy enquired. "Can't you just repair her and we'll be off?" She asked the Doctor, who had stayed silent for a few moments, which was surprising to all of them.

"We can't… we can't be here," he finally said. "It is impossible." He walked towards a small newspaper stand.

"I don't follow," Rory said.

"Of course you don't follow, Rory," the Doctor hissed. "River would."

"I would what? Follow what you're saying?" River asked, following the Doctor to the newspaper stand.

"We're not in London."

"What on earth on you talking about?" Amy asked. "This is totally London! Don't you see the Big Ben? I may be from Leadworth, but I know what London looks like, Doctor."

"Shush for a second!" He waved her hand at her. He picked up the newspaper and presented it to River. She eyed it. "Read the cover of this newspaper."

River glanced over at him, and then at the cover. She opened her mouth and read: '"Pete Tyler to release a new product next Saturday.' So? Some businessman is releasing a new product."

The Doctor groaned. "This is parallel London, River."

River's eyes widened. "No. That is impossible. Traveling between parallel dimensions is impossible!"

"Don't you think I know that? I don't understand."

"How can you be sure?" Rory asked.

The Doctor pointed vigorously at the photo of Pete Tyler on the newspaper. Amy and Rory continued to stare at him. His pointing the photo didn't make it any easier to understand.

"Alright! I've got to explain everything! Pete Tyler, in our universe is dead. He's been dead for so many years. Parallel Pete is alive and very well off."

"If this is a parallel world," Amy spoke up, "then there is parallel us!" She squealed to Rory, grabbing his hands and jumping around.

"Let's go find us!" Rory exclaimed, laughing.

"NO! Just settle down. I've got to visit Pete."

"You know him?" River asked.

"Old friend. Come on."

**Author's note: On tumblr. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory walked to Pete's estate. The TARDIS needed to settle down after that violent landing. Amy's and Rory's eyes widened in amazement at the size of Pete's home.

The Doctor knocked swiftly on the door, his hearts hammering at the thought of actually seeing Rose again. It had been so long. The last time he saw her was before he regenerated. She didn't even know who he was back then. That was the year they met. He smiled softly to himself.

The door opened to reveal their butler. It must been a new one. The Doctor didn't recognize him.

"Hello."

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, is Pete Tyler home? I'm an old friend."

"He is, but he is in the middle of family dinner."

"Family dinner…" The Doctor repeated. Pete, Jackie, Tony, Rose, and the other him. He shook his head. "I really need to speak to him. It's a matter of the utmost importance. My name is…" He was about to say 'John Smith,' but it was highly likely his clone was using that name now that he was human.

"Nicholas Peters." He rolled his eyes inwardly. It was random, but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"One moment, sir." The butler left for a moment and returned with Pete Tyler.

"Yes?" Pete asked, stepping outside to greet this man. "Mr. Peters?"

"Well, you could call me that," the Doctor smiled. "Pete, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"The Doctor… you know. I came here once. With Rose. Cybermen, all that."

"You're not him."

"It's all regeneration. When I'm dying, I change. I'm him."

"How… how are you here?"

The Doctor shrugged. "No idea. The TARDIS crashed landed here. That means the gaps in the universe are open. I'm going to try to settle this." The Doctor's eyes strayed to the brightly lit hallway leading. He knew the hallway had to lead to the dining room, and she was in there. "Um… allow me to introduce my companions. Amy and Rory Pond," he said, gesturing to Amy and Rory, who waved at Pete. "And River Song."

"Let's get technical," River said, offering her hand to Pete. "I'm his wife."

"His wife?" Pete asked, looking over at the Doctor with raised eyebrows.

"Technical, eh?" Amy asked with a smile. "Then I'm his mother-in-law!"

"And I'm his… father-in-law," Rory sighed. This still needed some getting used to. He smiled nervously.

"Wife… mother-in-law… father-in-law?" Pete asked, even more confused than before.

"It's… it's a long story," the Doctor said, patting Pete's shoulder. "Um… how is she?"

"You mean Rose?"

"Yeah."

"She's well. She's in there right now. Do you want to see her?"

The temptation was almost too much. He almost ran through the hallway and into the dining room and announced his presence to Rose. He wanted to engulf in his arms, but he kept his temptations at bay.

"No." He shook his head. "It'd be awkward, seeing him again. You know?"

"John… they separated months ago."

This caught the Doctor's attention. "What?"

"Yeah, she's been living here with Jacks and me."

The Doctor couldn't believe his ears. Rose and his clone were no longer together? But when he left them on the beach, they looked so happy. He hadn't noticed he had been shaking until Amy grasped his hand tightly.

"Can… I have his address? I'd like to visit him." And find out what the hell was going on.

Pete nodded, grabbing a notepad and a pen. He quickly jotted John's addressed and handed it to the Doctor.

"Thank you. I'll be back if anything happens. Don't tell Rose or Jackie I was here."

"Of course."

The Doctor nodded at the others, and they followed him to small flat just a few blocks away from the Tyler mansion.

* * *

The Doctor knocked on the door. How could they be separated? It didn't make any sense!

The door opened to reveal a scrawny man with stubble, messed up hair, and a glazed look in his eyes. The Doctor never thought he'd see his old self again, and certainly not like this.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"Blimey! You look awful!" The Doctor let himself in, taking John's face with his hands, examining him. "Have you been eating enough? I can see you haven't been shaving. Look at that stubble! And your hair!" He tried to get it to stick up like it usually did, but it just fell flat. "You haven't been waxing your hair! This is not right!"

"Who are you?!" John yelled.

"River, Amy, Rory, come on in."

"He never gave us permission," Rory muttered awkwardly.

River shrugged, letting herself in. Amy decided to follow; Rory stared after her until deciding to follow as well.

"Sit down, John," the Doctor said, pushing John onto the sofa. "Amy, go into the kitchen and get a banana!"

"A banana? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Amy ran into the kitchen and returned with a banana. She handed it to the Doctor, who handed to John.

"Look at him! Why have you been doing this to yourself?" The Doctor asked sadly. "Do you know how hard it is for one to see oneself in such a state?!"

John's eyes narrowed. "Doctor…"

"Hello!"

"My god. How…?"

"No time to explain! The real question is… what the hell happened between you and Rose?"

John looked over at River. "River… how are you?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" River asked, twiddling with her watch.

John shook his head. Wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey stuff, he expected. Best not to ask questions.

"Don't stray from the subject, John," the Doctor said firmly. "What happened? When I left you both here, you two were kissing. You were in love!"

John sighed, silently unpeeling the banana. "I'm sorry. Things were fine for a bit. But, she became so distant. This is... was… our flat. It's just me. I came home from work with a box of chocolates and a bottle of champagne one day. No reason. I just wanted to show her how much I loved her. And she was in tears. Not happy tears, mind you. No, she looked devastated. She broke down, telling me she couldn't pretend anymore. I could never be you. The adventures would never be the same because if I died there, I'm dead. No regeneration." He sighed tearfully. He glanced up when he felt Amy's hand on his shoulder. "She told me that it was over. She was sorry, but she couldn't do it anymore. She already her bags packed. She'd be planning it for weeks." His voice cracked. "She kissed me on the cheek, picked up her bags, and left. Needless to say I spent that night downing champagne and the chocolate." He smiled bitterly.

The Doctor stood up abruptly. "No, this is not right," he said angrily. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be! You were supposed to spend your life with her! You were supposed to spend your lives together!" He rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. "You were supposed to give her the forever I never could!"

John stood up. Amy shirked back slightly." What do you want me to do? Go back to the mansion? Beg for her back?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I want you to do! I know she loves you, and I know you love her. Don't try to deny it."

"I will never deny my feelings for her. I love her with all my single heart. I love her so much, I need that second heart."

The Doctor couldn't say anything. He remembered a time when he felt the same way. No, he still felt the same way. There was no way he could just fall out of love with Rose, lovely Rose who had done so much for him. But, he didn't deserve her. He deserved her. He was the man she needed, she deserved.

The Doctor nodded, adjusting his bowtie, though it didn't even need adjusting; he just needed something to do with his hands.

"I suppose there's nothing to be done, then," the Doctor said painfully. "Other than this, how've you been?" It was a stupid question, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

John looked over at him, swallowing bits of the banana. "I haven't been really doing anything with myself. I quit my job at Torchwood. It was too painful to see her again. I don't have a job. Pete and Jackie are generous enough to send some money every now and again, but not without me doing anything. He sends me paperwork to do. It's just until I can find my own job." He sighed, peeling the banana a bit more before biting into it. "I really don't care. The TARDIS still has a lot of time left to grow, so I don't have anything going on with my life. I just sit at home, watching telly. Thinking of happier times."

"You have a TARDIS?" Amy asked. "How is that possible? He is a Time Lord?!"

"Amy, not now," the Doctor sighed. "I'll explain everything later."

She crossed her arms, wishing he would explain now, but she could tell he had some connection with John.

"Well, thanks for talking to me," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Before we forget," Amy spoke up. "I'm Amy. This is my husband, Rory. And this is our daughter, River."

John looked over at the Doctor, who gestured that 'it's a long story.' John nodded in understanding and said goodbye to them.

He shut the door behind them and plopped down on the sofa, turning the television on. He settled for 'Pride and Prejudice.'

**Author's note: Can I just that John is my bby? He is so precious. **


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to go back to Pete's," the Doctor announced as soon as he and the others were out of earshot of John's flat. "I've got to speak to Rose."

"But you already heard from him," Rory said. "Would it really make that much of a difference?"

"We'll never know unless we try, Rory," he replied.

On the way there, he tried his best to explain his connection with John and Rose. Amy gasped in all the right places, and Rory nodded. River remained silent, walking behind them all.

The Doctor's palms were sweating as he raised his fist to knock on the doors. Now, he was finally going to see her. He had spent so long, pressing his memories to the back of his brain. And now they all came flooding back. All the happiness and all the pain he had shared with Rose. The happiness of having her as a companion, and the sadness of losing in after Canary Wharf. The happiness of being reunited, the sadness of letting her go once more, and the happiness and sadness that were present in his hearts when he saw her moments before he regenerated into this form.

He had spent so long with his fist raised, not even touching the door that Amy took it upon herself to knock on the door.

"Honestly, Doctor!"

"I'll get it!" He heard her voice, her flawless voice.

The door opened, and he was standing face to face with Rose Marion Tyler. She didn't look so different. Her hair was longer than it was when he last saw her, but other than that, she looked the same.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Rose," the Doctor said. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm the Doctor. I've regenerated since we last saw each other."

She stared at him, her mouth agape.

"You don't believe me. Well, I don't blame you. When we first met, I said one word. Just one. I said 'run!'" He smiled at her as he saw a smile appear on her lips.

"Doctor…" She threw her arms around him, and he eagerly returned her hug. Her perfume was just like it always was. A mixture of vanilla and coconut. The best smell in the world. Oh, he missed this. He missed being in her arms. Even as a new man, their bodies fit perfectly together.

"Rose, I need to speak to you. I've just come from visiting John."

She pulled away rather abruptly. "Oh. It's over and done with, Doctor. Please, don't."

"But, it's not right. You were so perfect for each other."

"But, he's not you. He can never be you!"

"He is me. Just with one less heart. He remembers everything. My companions always leave with something. Memories, trinkets, but you… I gave you myself because I care that much. I want you to be happy, and only he can give that to you."

Rose didn't look him in the eye. She kept her gaze to the pavement.

"Rose." He put his fingers underneath her chin and raised her head so she would meet his eyes. "You have to at least try. I know you and John love each other, but you're just so scared. So confused."

"It doesn't matter," Rose said firmly. "You're here. By some miracle, you're here."

"I can't do what you want me to do, Rose," he said softly. "I can't take you with us. Our relationship won't be the same. I'm married now. To her." He gestured to River. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, that's fine. I didn't expect you to feel the same way you did back then. So, no problems."

He wanted to tell her that she was wrong. He still felt the same way. There was no way he could just get over her, not Rose.

"You still want to come with us." It wasn't even a question. And he was actually considering it. She didn't want to be with John. She wanted to go back to her world and travel with him. But, he knew what that meant. He knew that his feelings would resurface, and he might do something he'd regret. However, Rose would get along famously with Amy and Rory, and hopefully, River. Maybe it wasn't so bad an idea after all.

"Listen," he said. "Tomorrow night. Meet me at that really nice steak place near Torchwood. We can talk about this then. Dress up. We'll make it fun!" He kissed her gently on the lips. And oh, god, he wanted more. He smiled at her and turned to Amy, Rory, and River. "Don't get jealous," he mouthed to River.

"I'm still your wife. Why would I be jealous?" She whispered fiercely.

"Tomorrow night, Rose. At say, eight?" The Doctor asked as Rose was getting ready to go into the mansion.

"Yep, tomorrow night! Eight sounds wonderful!"

The Doctor waited until the front door was shut before speaking to the others, "I've got a plan. We need to get back to John's."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy groaned. There were no adventures. Pretty much, they were walking back and forth between John's flat and the Tyler mansion, and her feet were getting really sore.

Rory could tell she was uncomfortable by the way she leaned into his shoulder with a grimace on her face. He put his arm around her shoulder, telling her that once the Doctor's plan was all settled, they would go back to the TARDIS and have a bit of a spa day; just the two of them.

"That sounds wonderful," she sighed. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
"Oh, you existed," he grinned.

"You're so stupid," she laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

The Doctor couldn't help but think that's the kind of relationship John and Rose would have if they were still together. Teasing and flirting. And when it came down to it, really passionate love.

"John, I need to talk to you!"

"What now?" John asked, opening the door. "What?"

"I feel really bad about this whole thing about Rose, so I'm going to help you!"

"Help me in what way?"

"Well, I've met a really nice girl tonight, and I think you two would really hit it off."

"So, what a blind date?"

"Exactly!" The Doctor exclaimed, patting John on the shoulder. "A blind date! You know, to help you."

John shrugged. "I don't know. Don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"Soon?" Amy asked. "It's been months! It's time to get back on that saddle, John, and take life by the reigns!"

"Motivational Amelia Pond, everyone," Rory said, clapping.

John tugged nervously at his ear, and the Doctor immediately remembered all the times he did that when he was nervous.

"I think it will really help you," the Doctor said, looking John in the eyes. Wow; his eyes really were dark. How come he never noticed before?

John gulped thickly. "Alright. I'll… I'll give it a try."

"Excellent. Amy, come back here tomorrow to help John prepare. Rory, you will be going to the girl's house to help her prepare. And River?" The Doctor turned to his curly-haired wife. "You will be my date."

"Of course, sweetie," River smiled. "Who else would I date?"

"Excellent," he said again. "Amy will be over here tomorrow at four!"

John half-smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come along, Ponds," the Doctor said, taking them downtown to check into a hotel.

Amy sighed, plopping down on the big, fluffy bed. She cuddled into the pillow and smiled.

"It feels nice to just relax," she murmured.

"Tell me about it," Rory replied, sitting down on the bed and taking off his shoes. "Oi, Doctor!"

"Yesssss?" The Doctor asked, pulling off his bowtie and setting it on the vanity.

"I really don't think I need to say it, but we are sharing a room. So no funny business with my daughter."

A laugh escaped the Doctor's lips. He watched Rory from the mirror. "No funny business shall occur, I assure you, Rory."

Rory grinned. "Good. Because I don't want to have to get out my shotgun."

"As if you could handle a shotgun."

"Oi!"

River emerged from the steaming bathroom in her pajamas, her curly hair less curly since she took a shower.

She sat on the edge of the bed she was sharing with the Doctor. "You two are very funny," she commented. "I could hear you."

"Tomorrow…" The Doctor jumped onto the bed, but since he was so clumsy, he fell off. He got up from the floor, rubbing his nose. "This bed has a fault."

"It has no fault, sweetie. You're just a klutz."

"I resent that, River Song."

He crawled onto the bed, taking extra care to make sure he wouldn't fall off again. "Anyway," he said, "tomorrow will be a very long day indeed. Amy, Rory, you've got to make sure you don't give anything away."

"I can guarantee I won't," Rory promised. "Not sure about Miss Ginger over here."

Amy stuck her tongue out at him. "Excuse me; I can keep a secret just fine!"

"You all might as well get some sleep," the Doctor said. "Tomorrow's a big, big day!"

Amy and Rory fell asleep rather quickly, but the Doctor and River stared up at the ceiling in silence.

River glanced over at him, but he kept his eyes above.

"You alright?" She asked him softly.

He slowly turned to her. "I'm fine."

"She means a great deal to you, doesn't she?"

He didn't have to ask who 'she' was. "Yes, she does. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in this universe."

"Past is the past, yes?"

"River, are we seriously having this conversation? I'm married to you, only you. I'm not going to deny lingering feelings for Rose, but do you really expect those feelings to just go away? If not for her, I'd be hating every single thing out there." He sighed. "I just want them both to be happy. And the only happiness they can find is in each other. I can't keep her happy. And no other woman on earth will be able to make him happy because he is so in love with Rose."

River nodded. There was no need for jealousy. If not for Rose, would she had even met the Doctor?

They said nothing further to each other. They quickly fell asleep, their fingers interlaced.

**Author's note: I told you there would be some 11River, albeit slightly! I don't ship them, but I figured I would do it for the sake of the fic. I like River, don't get me wrong. I just… *shrugs* Oh well. AND I HAD TO DO THE BED FAULT THING. AFTER THE HAMMOCK INCIDENT IN THE THE DOCTOR, THE WIDOW, AND THE WARDROBE. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor was waiting outside the hotel room for Amy and Rory, who were both trying to figure out how to prepare John and Rose for their dates.

"We'll get our own date," Rory said giddily to Amy, as they walked back to the hotel after getting some formal wear from the TARDIS for themselves, the Doctor, and River.

"A fancy date in a parallel world. Sounds exciting!"

Rory chuckled, pressing his lips to hers.

"Ahem!" The Doctor cleared his throat. They broke apart, both a little red in the face.

"Sorry," Amy said, running to his side. "Here's your stuff."

"Thank you. Amy, Rory, River and I will meet you both at the restaurant tonight at eight. Don't forget the two guests of honor. Because that would be bloody embarrassing."

Amy and Rory kissed each other once more before they went their separate ways.

He knocked on the doors of the TylerMansion, balancing himself on the balls of his feet. He really hoped this would work because if it didn't, that would really just suck.

"Hello," Rory said when he came face to face with a blonde woman. _Must be her mother_, he thought. "I'm here to see Rose Tyler."

"Come in," she said, opening the door a bit more to let him in.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tyler? Yes? Because you look like Rose."  
"Mrs. Tyler, yes. And you are?"

"Rory Williams. Nice to meet you. From what I hear from the Doctor, your daughter is something else."

"She is. I haven't met this new version of the Doctor. He's probably still frightened of me."

Rory froze. "Why would he be frightened of you?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"I smacked him a few times," she shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"Ah." _I'm a bit frightened of her now._

"Rose, someone's here to see you."

Rory saw Rose in a library, sitting down on a big recliner, with a book in her hand. She glanced up at him, and he could see the confusion in her eyes.

"You're wondering why I'm here. Well, I thought we should get you ready for your night with the Doctor."

"Oh." Rose put down her book and got up from the chair.

"I hope you don't mind. It was his idea."

Rose shook her head and smiled. "No. I don't mind. Perhaps we could get to know each other. You can tell me all about this new version of the Doctor."

Rory smiled back. "Sounds good to me."

Amy stood in front of the door to John's flat, unsure whether or not to go through with this. What if the Doctor put him through even more pain through his plan? It wasn't something she'd like to see in a public restaurant. But, then again, this plan might work out, and if it did, she'd like to say that she was one of the people that helped.

She debated in her head for about ten minutes before finally knocking on the door and being greeted by him. He had a smile on his face, and he looked a lot better than he did the day before.

"Hello, Amelia," he said. "Please, come in."

Amy smiled at him as he let her in. It was the first time she actually got a good look around. She made her to the shelf near the kitchen and examined the photographs on them. She took one in her hands. It was him and Rose, both smiling and looking very much in love. Amy could feel her lower lip quivering. How could these two people not be together any longer?

"You alright?" John asked.

Amy quickly put the photograph back in place. "Sorry. I was just…"  
"It's not a problem. Amelia, are you alright?" He asked again when he got a better look at her face.

"It's just weird, you know? Look at the two of you. You look so happy, and now…" She shrugged.

His face fell. "Oh, yes, I know. Sometimes I stay up at night, wondering how this happened." He shook his head. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'd love one, thanks."

"Great."

John went into the kitchen and returned with two glasses of iced tea.

"So," he said, sitting on the sofa and patting the spot next to him for Amy. "What can you tell me about this girl?"

Amy swallowed her iced tea rather quickly, causing her to cough. The Doctor did not tell her what to do if he asked that. She would just have to make it up on the spot.

"Well, according to the Doctor, she's really very sweet. She recently split up with her boyfriend, and she's just miserable. Umm… I'm not sure what else to tell you."

"What's her name?"

"Her name? Well, you shouldn't know that until you meet her. Let her be the one to introduce herself to you.

"Fair enough," he said, taking a drink of tea. "To be honest, Amelia, I'm really nervous."

Amy nodded in understanding. "You really miss her, yeah?"

"More than anything."

"Don't fret, alright? I'll make sure you're prepared! And while we're doing that, let's get to know each other. Tell me about Rose Tyler."  
John looked up at her, a mixture of hurt and excitement in his eyes. He loved talking about Rose, but it still pained him. In the end, he smiled at Amy and nodded.

During the course of their four hours getting ready for the dates, Rose and Rory chatted about their lives before the Doctor and how the Doctor was now compared to how he was before.

"Bowties?" She laughed. She hadn't paid much attention to his attire when he announced who he was. All she wanted was to hold him.

"He says they're cool."

During the course of their four hours, Amy and John talked about Rose.

Amy thought it was so sweet how his eyes would light up when he talked about her. He would apologize for his being such a lovesick person, but she shrugged it off, saying she thought it was cute. It reminded her a bit of her Rory.

At a quarter to eight, everyone was all dressed up and ready to head to the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

John stepped into the airy restaurant, his single heart beating like crazy. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should just excuse himself to the restroom and not come back.

_No,_ he told himself firmly. _I have to at least try to move on. I can't wallow in my own self-pity forever_.

"Amelia, I'm not sure," he said despite firmly telling himself to stay. "I'm not over Rose. And I'm not sure my date would appreciate me fawning over my ex-girlfriend."

"It'll be fine," Amy told him, holding onto his arm. "You'll be fine."

He took a deep breath. "I hope so."

John sat down at the table, trying to stop his head from swimming in confusion and fear. He put his elbows on the surface and buried his face in his hands.

Rory, arms locked with Rose, walked with her through the restaurant and headed for her table.

"I'm nervous," she told him.

"Don't be. Everything will be perfectly fine."

"I hope so." What was she expecting from this? The Doctor was married; she couldn't expect them to be together forever.

"Look, John, I think I see your date coming," Amy whispered.

John groaned, forcing his head up to get a look at his blind date. Once he had managed to lift his head, it felt as though his heart stopped.

"Rose," he breathed, rising from the table.

Rose froze. If not for Rory holding her arm, she probably would've left right then and there.

As John approached, Rory unlocked their arms and went over to join Amy instead.

John smiled. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you."

He gulped thickly, trying to keep his hands at his sides when he so desperately wanted to kiss her.

"I can see the Doctor set this up," he said casually. "Trying to get us… back together."

"It seems like it."

"Rose." He took her face in his hands and looked into her hazel eyes. "Please. Don't do this. Give me another chance. I know I'm not what you expected to get when you came back to your world, but I am still him. It's like regeneration. Same man, except now I have one heart. Just one. That only beats for you. I don't want anyone else. I'd rather spend the rest of my days alone if I can't have you." He closed his eyes as he could feel the tears welling up. Oh, god, in the middle of a public restaurant! He opened his eyes again. "When the TARDIS is ready, and we do travel, then, I promise to be extra careful so nothing bad happens. Just please… I love you so much. I will never love anyone the way I love you."

Rose was silent during his entire speech. When he stopped talking, her arms wound around his neck, and she pressed her body to his.

His breath hitched in his throat as he returned her embrace, gently swaying her from side to side.

Now, it was impossible to keep his tears in. He held her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you. I love you."

"I love you, too," she cried back.

Amy smiled, bowing her head.

"You alright, Amy?" Rory asked.

"I'm just so happy for them."

He smiled, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "Love you, Mrs. Williams."

"Oi, it's Mrs. Pond."

He rolled his eyes. "Right! Love you, Mrs. Pond."

Amy giggled, wiping her tears. "Love you, too, Mr. Pond."

The Doctor and River were sitting not too far away, both wearing hats to conceal their identities from John and Rose. River took off her hat and rose from her seat. The Doctor rose from his seat as well, but he kept the hat on.

"Darling, no," River said, taking the hat off his head and throwing it in the nearby trashcan.

"First the fez, now this! River, you're killing me!"

"Oh, shut it."

John and Rose broke away from each other to face the Doctor and River.

The Doctor shook John's hand, but John believed this should be something more. He quickly caught his old friend in an embrace.

"Thank you so much," he whispered. "Thank you."

"It's my job to make people better, yeah?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor turned to Rose, his arms outstretched. "Come here, Rosie."

Rose laughed, running into his arms.

"Sorry I had to lie to you," he told her. "Both of you."

"No, don't be. You helped us. And thank you so much!"

The Doctor smiled at her, taking in the sight of her once more because he knew they would have to leave soon. He could feel it in his mind. The sound in his head got louder, and he put a hand to his temple.

"We've got to go," he said at once.

"Go?" John asked. "Go where?"

"The walls of the universe are closing," he explained, rubbing his head.

"What, now?" Amy asked. "I thought we were going to have a triple date!"

"Yeah, can't we stay for a little longer?" Rory inquired.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Wait a minute, is this why the TARDIS sent us here?" River asked. "So you can mend their relationship?"

"The TARIDS knows how important their relationship is. I wouldn't put it past her. She and I care very deeply about Rose and John, and we need them to be happy. Otherwise, everything would've been for nothing. Now, let's go!"

Amy and Rory gave hugs and said their goodbyes to John and Rose, who both thanked them for their part in helping the Doctor.

River nodded her goodbye to Rose.

John approached River, holding out his hand for hers to shake.

She took it with a smile.

"Timey wimey stuff sure is confusing," he told her.

"Yes, it is."

She turned away from him and followed the Doctor, Amy, and Rory on their way out of the restaurant.

"Oi, Doctor!" John called.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked impatiently, turning around.

"Bowtie?"

He smiled cheekily. "Bowties are cool!"

John smiled back, and he and Rose watched as they left.

"So, what do you say we continue this date, then?" He asked her, pulling out the chair.

"I'd say that's a very good idea," Rose replied, pressing her lips to his before sitting down.

He sat down opposite her, and he felt happier than he in months. He took her hand from across the table and brought it to his lips.

"I love you," he said tenderly.

"I love you, too."

He leaned across the table to capture her lips with his.

The Doctor stroke the console, thanking the TARDIS for bringing him here. Allowing him to see Rose one last time, and allowing him the chance to fix their relationship.

"You're always looking out for her, even in a different universe," he whispered. "Thank you."

_It had to be done,_ she said back.

He smiled fondly up at the ceiling before turning to his companions.

"Thanks for your help, all of you," he said.

Amy and Rory—who were holding hands—and River smiled at him.

River approached him, her hand on his shoulder as he set the TARDIS into motion to get back to their universe.

"Are you happy?" She asked softly.

"Oh, I'm incredibly happy." He kissed her softly and made a face when Rory cleared his throat. "Shut it. Let's go on an adventure!" He exclaimed, hopping around the console happily.

"Geronimo, then?" Amy asked, giggling at his kidlike attitude.

"For old time's sake, allons-y!" They were off onto another adventure, and the Doctor thought of his clone and his old love, who would soon be going off onto adventures off their own. The Doctor, in the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler; just as it should be.

**The End**


End file.
